charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sean Chapman
Sean Chapman (born 2 June 1961) is an English actor. He is best known for playing Frank Cotton in Clive Barker's Hellraiser, and its sequel, Hellbound: Hellraiser II.1 He is also known for voicing the character Sgt. Michael Sykes (callsigned "Psycho") in Crysis in 2007 and inCrysis Warhead in 2008.1 Early life Born on 2 June 1961 in Greenwich, London, England in the United Kingdom, Chapman was abandoned by his father as a child and brought up by his mother. He admits that he was not particularly interested in school, except for English and Drama and, and aged 14, moved to stage school, from where he gained early experience in film and television. At the age of 17 he met the director Alan Clarke, who cast him in his film about Borstal life, Scum. He has since played a variety of roles in British theatre and in both British and European cinema. Filmography Passion Flower Hotel (1978) - RodneyScum (1979) - JamesParty Party (1983) - Sam DigginsUnderworld (1985) - BuchananEat the Rich (1987) - MarkThe Fourth Protocol (1987) - Captain LyndhurstHellraiser (1987) - Frank Cotton / Frank The Monster (voice)(UK release)(uncredited)Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988) - Frank Cotton / Frank The Monster (voice) / Skinless Frank (voice)For Queen and Country (1989) - Bob HarperTangier Cop (1997) - Arthur SmithThe Sea Change (1998) - RupertOne of the Hollywood Ten (2000) - Edward DmytrykGangster No. 1 (2000) - Bent CopJoy Division (2006 film) (2006) - HarrisA Mighty Heart (film) (2007) - US JournalistPsychosis (2010) - Detective Sergeant Television His television work is extensive, including leading roles in many single dramas and TV plays, including the films Made in Britain, CH4, and Contact. Sean Chapman is the only actor to have worked three times with Alan Clarke.neededOther leading roles in television include The Black and Blue Lamp (BBC), No Further Cause For Concern (BBC), Ellington (ITV), Peak Practice (ITV), Kavannagh QC (ITV), Midsommer Murders (ITV), Trial and Retribution V (ITV), Murphy's Law (ITV). He has also featured in various episodes of French & Saunders and in Absolutely Fabulous. He appeared in the episode 'The Raven in the Foregate' of the third season of Cadfael in 1997 as a medieval murder suspect and spy. Theatre His work in London theatre is also extensive. Leading roles include Enemies (Almeida 2006), A Prayer for My Daughter (Young Vic, 2007).Leading roles at the National Theatre include Angels in America (1992), Rutherford and Son (1995), Fair Ladies at a Game of Poem Cards (1999), The Prince's Play (2000), Sleep With Me (2002).His repertory work outside London during the 1980s includes Hamlet (Royal Exchange),Pride and Prejudice (Leicester Haymarket), The Clandestine Marriage (Bristol, Old Vic), Comedy of Errors (York Playhouse), Wolf at the Door, Invisible Friends (Scarborough, Stephen Joseph Theatre).Other work in London's West End includes the National Theatre production of Single Spies (Queens Theatre), and Me and Mamie O'Rourke (Aldwych). Fiction His first novel, A Distant Prospect, is due for publication in 2010. He is currently completing his second novel, The Blood in the Moon. Video Games Battle Engine Aquila (2003)Crysis (2007) - PsychoCrysis Warhead (2008) - Psycho Category:Film characters Category:Video game characters Category:Male Category:TV characters Category:Popular characters Category:Image Needed